La propuesta de Tigerclaw
by Soulmare
Summary: Tigerclaw planea deshacerse de Ravenpaw. Una idea del por que Tigerclaw despreciaba a Ravenpaw. OneShot. Ligero TigerXRaven


Soulmare: Aqui presentando otro trabajo fail... Soy un fan de Warriors, solo que escribir los nombres como los clanes en español le quita epicidad, los nombres de los personajes quedaran intactos.

Los que leyeron Warriors, sabran que Tigerclaw propuso siempre que lo ayudaran y el les daria cierto poder. Lo hizo con Longtail, Darkstripe, Dustpelt... pero nunca con ¿Ravenpaw?

* * *

><p>El ambiente era humedo esa mañana, el gato negro abrio la boca para tratar de olfatear su presa, sin embargo el aroma no llego facilmente. Acechaba a paso lento para no llamar la atencion a posibles presas, o enemigos.<p>

Esta era la unica forma en que podia mantener su mente ocupada, en los que Tigerclaw, el gato cafe-atigrado, le ordenaba como parte de su entrenamiento cazeria solitaria. Generalmente el mentor estaba junto con su aprendiz para corregir sus errores, observar sus avanzes, dar consejos; Tigerclaw no era de esos. El no estaba presente, le insultaba cuando se equivocaba, y muy escazamentes estaba ahi; y esa razon le hacia sentir mas tranquilo por el momento.

El habia visto como Tigerclaw habia matado al antiguo representante Redtail, un gato blanco con una larga cola rojiza, en una batalla con el Clan Rio, mordiendo su garganta hasta asfixiarlo y haberle hecho perder bastante sangre.

Nadie hubiera imaginado que Tigerclaw pudiese haber hecho semejante acto, por eso nadie le creeria si lo mencionaba, y su mayor temos era el que Tigerclaw le hiciera algun daño.

¨Probablemente me mataria, como a Redtail¨ murmuro para si mismo en voz baja, sentandose al costado de un arbol frondoso. Rasgo el suelo con sus garras en nerviosismo, queria contar su historia, alguien que le creyera, alguien que lo ayudara. Nego con la cabeza violentamente. Si lo contaba y Tigerclaw se enteraba...

¨Mejor no digo nada, si lo comento entonces el...¨

¨¿Comentar que sobre quien, Ravenpaw?¨

La aparicion de un par de gatos, uno grisaceo de ojos amarillos y otro de un color de llamativo color naranja de ojos esmeralda, lo hicieron maullar de sorpresa y pararse de golpe. Odiaba ser tan nervioso, sentirse vulnerable, y aun asi no sabia que hacer para remediar ello; y no podria pronto, mientras Tigerclaw estuviese cerca y libre, no dejaria de sentirse acechado detras de cada arbol, arbusto o roca.

¨¿Ravenpaw, estas bien? estas muy nervioso ultimamente¨ el gato naranja menciono sentandose frente a el, mirandolo fijamente.

Este era Firepaw, que recientemente dejo su vida de mascota de los dos-piernas paravivir en el bosque. Le molestaba un poco la prescencia de ese aprendiz. Tigerclaw no era tan duro con el como lo era con su propio aprendiz, e incluso un par de veces le humillo para enseñar a Firepaw poses y metodos de cazeria. Pero al ver el rostro de el, le hacia saber que a alguien le preocupaba, que tenia alguien con quien contar, pero aun asi no podia contar el oscuro secreto que ocultaba.

¨Ravenpaaaaw¨ el gato grisaceo esta vez llamo en forma de juego, tocando con la punta de su cola grisacea la suya en el extremo, donde era blanco en contraste de su pelaje negro.

¨Perdon, no, no hay problema¨ respondio sin mirarlo, Graypaw le intimidaba un poco debido a que entre los aprendicez era el mas grande y ancho de hombros a comparacion de otros a pesar de que era de los mas jovenes. No se atrevio a mirarlo, en parte era por el temor de molestarlo, inclusive si sabia que era bastante tranquilo y amable ¨Solo pensaba en voz alta, nada importante¨

¨¿Tigerclaw no esta contigo? Quiero enseñarle como mi cazeria a mejorado desde que llegue aqui¨ Firepaw brincoteo de un lado a otro de forma energica, a lo que solo Graypaw con una de sus patas cuando paso cerca, presiono sobre su lomo, derribandolo al suelo de manera suave ¨¡Oye!¨ Firepaw sonrio a la vez que salto sobre el gris luchando como la mayoria de los aprendicez hacian.

Ravenpaw no era de esos.

Nunca fue de jugar con otros compañeros o de llamar la atencion, solo queria pasar desapercibido, no aspiraba mucho a ser un Guerrero, solo queria vivir tranquilo y sin tanta presion. No deseaba que lo demas miembros de su clan dependieran de el en lo mas minimo, pero tampoco tenia el valor para decir que se negaba al entrenamiento y a ese estilo de vida, no conocia otra cosa.

¨¿Que pasa aqui?¨ una voz masculina y fria como la nieve que caia en el tiempo de sin-hoja. Ravenpaw esta vez no salto o movio a pesar de que la voz provenia detras de el y el calido aliento impactaba con el sudor frio que comenzo a resaltar de el. Volteo lentamente para ver los ojos ambar mirando directamente hacia el.

¨Tigerclaw¨ murmuro abriendo la boca para decir mas, pero las palabras no brotaban de el, los pensamientos se estremecieron y se enredaron haciendole no saber que mas decir.

¨¿Y bien?¨ Tigerclaw se dirigio a su aprendiz, gruñendo un poco

¨Firepaw y yo solo estabamos divirtiendonos un poco¨ Graystripe hablo en lugar de Ravenpaw. Este deseaba que se hubiera quedado callado, su voz era un poco retadora y en cierto modo camino erraticamente a proposito metiendo una pata enfrente de la otra que le hacia parecer que se hiba a caer ¨¿Que es ser un gato del bosque si no se divierte uno?¨ dijo sonriendo ampliamente con un tono mas relajado y -Ravenpaw podria asegurar- mas jugueton.

Tigerclaw no era de los que apoyaban la idea de la sana diversion o de la perdida de tiempo, Ravenpaw lo vio al rostro buscando algun indicio de su estado de animo, solo que lo curioso de su mentor es que su rostro siempre demostraba un gesto dedesagrado y molestia que hasta el momento no se habia acostumbrado de ver.

¨Vayan con Lionheart, yo despues ire y vere tu mejoria...¨ Tigerclaw con esto ultimo se refirio a Firepaw con un tono sombrio. Ambos aprendicez inclinaron la cabeza con respeto y se retiraron rapidamente, como jugando una carrera entre ellos.

Ravenpaw los miro con cierta envidia, de que ambos no tenian mas que preocuparse de ser Guerreros y ayudar a su clan

¨Y tu...¨ la voz de su mentor le hizo recordar su presencia, volteo lentamente para ver su rostro ¨¿Que hacias? ¿donde esta tu presa?¨

Ravenpaw se helo de nuevo, en todo ese tiempo que estuvo solo no habia conseguido nada. Eso no le agradaria al felino atigrado

¨Y-yo... ¨ comenzo a explicar, Tigerclaw siseo agresivamente a el, provocando que se hechara al suelo como si fuera a atacarle

¨¡¿Por que no puedes ser un miembro competente y haces algo por tu clan?¨ exclamo casi juntando su rostro al suyo, luego se separo dandole la espalda ¨Sabes, a los gatos que no puedan seguir un ritmo de su propio clan, tienden a pasarle cosas malas¨ terminado de decir esto, se retiro.

El temor y un frio comenzo a helar rapidamente su cuerpo oscuro, ¿a que se referia? ¿era una advertencia o una amenza? Si de algo estaba seguro, era que si provenia de su mentor, lo mejor era no provocarle por cuanto mas pudiese.

* * *

><p>El felino cafe atigrado se detuvo a un lado del rio por la gran Roca Asoleada. Despues de un largo dia de estar haciendo sus deberes con su clan, lo mas que deseaba era estar solo. Su plan de matar a Redtail para el ser el proximo representante del clan fallo al ser Lionheart elegido por Bluestar. Rasgo el suelo bajo sus patas con masivas garras, probablemente encontraria otra forma de llegar a su meta, a menos que...<p>

¨Ravenpaw...¨ gruño clavando su garra en el suelo fijamente. Lo sabia, lo habia visto cuando mato a Redtail ¿pero por que no lo divulgaba? ¿A alguien ya se lo habria dicho? Quizas no, si hubiese sido de ese modo, ya hubiera sospechas o comentarios del clan hacia el. ¨No lo ha dicho ¿por que sera?¨

Relajo sus garras y se recosto en el suelo mirando al suelo como si las respuestas del poder estuvieran ahi. Solo habia una interrogante ¿que haria con Ravenpaw? Podria matarlo y hechar su cuerpo al rio para que se lo llevara la corriente, podria elegir el lugar mas apartado del campamento. ¿Pero podria hacerlo? El aprendiz no ha hecho nada en su contra aun, y solo elimino a Redtail por que interferia en sus planes, no planeaba derramar tanta sangre por su propia cuenta.

Nego con la cabeza, no debia dejar que un sentimiento de compasion se apoderara de el. Habia planeado esto hace tiempo, se dio la oportunidad y ya no habia vuelta atras. No permitiria que nadie se interpusiera en su camino, ni siquiera su aprendiz.

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw miraba tristemente desde la entrada de la madriguera de los aprendices (donde vivian todos los jovenes que eran mentorados), este no era su estilo de vida, vivir asi y vivir con el miedo de que Tigerclaw fuera a dañarlo. Vio a la lider, Bluestar, junto con Lionheart, el nuevo ayudante y representante de ella. Recordaba la expresion del gato atigrado, una expresion de sorpresa y de furia se dibujo, una exxpresion siniestra que le aterro.<p>

Se sumio bastante en sus pensamientos que lo que lo desperto fue el subito empuje que sintio sobre su lomo, estaba Tigerclaw empujandolo con una de sus patas delanteras para llamar su atencion. La expresion del rostro de Ravenpaw le miro con temor a medida que el gruñia y mostraba un rostro de desprecio.

¨Ti-Tigerclaw...¨ Ravenpaw murmuro abriendo mas los ojos, respirando nerviosamente.

¨Vamos de patrullaje¨ este solo gruño, volteando a otro lado caminando hacia la salida del campamento.

El aprendiz trago saliva temerosamente, algo estaba mal. Primero, Tigerclaw le habria llamado la atencion por estar soñando despierto y por mostrarse tan temeroso, ademas Tigerclaw en sesiones de patrullaje llevaba mas miembros. Ravenpaw sabia que habia algo oculto ahi, pero no podia negarse, no podia desobedecer una orden directa. Se limito a seguirlo, volteando a ver el campamento como si fuera la ultima vez que lo volveria a ver.

* * *

><p>Caminaron bastante por las fronteras del clan rio, sombra y viento, Tigerclaw mataria ahi a su aprendiz, lo mataria y lanzaria su cadaver al rio, entonces la corriente se lo llevaria, y ya dejaria de preocuparse de una molestia. Ravenpaw volteo a verle con sus ojos verdes. En los ojos del joven brillaba algo de dolor y temor, algo que, aun que Tigersclaw lo vio con el rabillo del ojo, lo hizo amedentrarse internamente. Algo de culpa de nuevo. Su aprendiz congiaba en el, era muy joven y nunca hizo nada para dañarlo o molestarlo, su muerte no era parte del plan. El hecho que el joven felino negro hubiera observado el momento en que asesino a Redtail fue un imprevisto que marco el destino. Desenfundo sus masivas garras, listo para atacar ya cuando estuviera seguro que no habia nadie cerca, ni de su propio clan ni de uno ajeno.<p>

¨¿Tigerclaw?¨ Ravenpaw pregunto, ahora era el momento. El masivo gato lanzo un zarpazo en contra del pequeño, el cual lo recivio de lleno y lo lanzo en contra de un arbol.

Alzo la vista, el dolor y el miedo le invadian radicalmente, intento parase, pero revicio otro zarpazo, este solo para debilitarlo y volverlo a tirar al suelo

¨Ravenpaw, se que me viste cuando mate a Redtail¨

¨Tigercla-Aaaargh!¨ una presion y punzada en su pecho le hizo gritar en dolor. Miro al rostro de su opresor, el cual demostraba odio, frialdad y... habia algo mas, algo que no podia descifrar.

¨¡Lo viste ¿verdad?¨Tigerclaw pregunto de nuevo, presionando mas fuerte su pecho, clavando mas su garra

¨¡Ghn! ¡S-si, lo vi todo!¨ exclamo en dolor, queria que su mentor se detuviera, que acabara eso ya, intento quitarlo de encima, pero el era mucho mas grande y fuerte ¨Tigerclaw, no me mates... por favor... no me mates...¨

Vio al miserable felino bajo su garra. No queria verlo sufrir, sus tristes ojos al suplicar por su vida lo hacian arrepentirse de si quiera haber pensado en dañar ese rostro tan suave y lindo. Pero no debia detenerse, seguramente despues de esto lo delataria, solo quedaba algo que podia hacer para estar seguro de lo que pasaba.

¨Ravenpaw, unete a mi, te prometo poder, cuando puedas te hare mi ayudante en el clan, te facilitare la vida, solo obedeceme, no tienes por que morir aqui... solo quedate a mi lado, fiel y leal...¨ el le hablo deseaba sonar lo mas amenazador posible, pero en realidad le costaba ocultar su tono de suplica y peticion.

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw escucho atonito esto, habia entonces ¿Tigerclaw matado a Redtail por poder? ¿Para ser el lider? No solo eso, esperaba que el se le uniera y le ayudara en su camino hacia el poder, probablemente incluiria la muerte de mas gatos. No podia aceptarlo, no queria formar parte de tales actos, no queria ser un complice en esos fines<p>

¨N-no, no puedo ayudarte, n-no soy capaz de...¨ no pudo terminar sus respuersta, ya que unas fauces atraparon su garganta, apretando fuertemente, prohibiendole la respiracion y causando sangrado por cada colmillo en su cuello. Tigerclaw lo mataria, como hizo con Redtail.

* * *

><p>No podia creer lo que hacia. Ravenpaw abrio su boca para tratar dar bocanadas de aire... ¿O pedir ayuda? No estaba seguro. Pataleaba desesperadamente, pero no podia hacerle ningun daño, no lo quitaria por nada. El plan hiba bien, tan pronto su aprendiz dejara de respirar, lo lanzaria al rio, nadie sabria nada de el. Vio de nuevo los ojos de el, esta vez lagrimosos. Lo miraba con suplica, como pidiendole una oportunidad mas. Tigerclaw no podia verlo. Cerro sus ojos, no podia verlo, ¿sentia compasion? no podia dejarlo ir, no podia, no debia, lo que sucederia seria catastrofico.<p>

Sin esperar, abrio su hocico, soltando al aprendiz ¿Por que lo hizo? Tenia que matarlo, ahora todos preguntarian por la mordida en su cuello. Abrio su hocico de nuevo, planeaba privarlo de oxigeno de nuevo, pero lo que siguio fue algo que ni el mismo espero

¨Largo de aqui¨ dijo a la vez que se quitaba de encima ¨Si te atreves a decir algo de lo que paso, terminare lo que empeze¨ dio media vuelta, y se fue lentamente refunfuñando ¨Reconsidera mi oferta, no tienes que ser un obstaculo¨

Luego hecho a correr hacia el campamento. ¿Que sucedia con el? ¡Solo asi! No podia dejarlo vivir

¨Pero no lo puedo asesinar...¨ murmuro para si, deteniendose de golpe cerca de la entrada del campamento. Por que, ni con Redtail, ni siquiera sentia tal cosa con sus compañeros guerreros. Rasgo un poco el suelo y avanzo al centro del campamento, sin dejar de pensar. Hasta que la idea final fue una, sintio cierto cariño... no podia dejar que sentimientos como esos se interpusieran, lo alejaria lo mas posible, no queria dañarlo, pero ya tampoco queria tenerlo cerca...

* * *

><p>Ravenpaw respiraba aun pesadamente, incredulo. Facilmente pudo haber terminado con el, claramente era una amenaza para el plan de Tigerclaw, lo sabia todo ¿por que lo dejaria vivir?<p>

¨Quizas le agrado...¨ penso en voz alta. Nunca parecio que le agradara al felino cafe, pero no encontraba otra explicacion. Avanzo lentamente al campamento tambien, siguiendo la ruta que del guerrero.

Pensaba el por que, que si deberia comentarle a Bluestar o Lionheart sobre ello ¿Que haria Tigerclaw si se enteraba?

En el campamento desde la entrada, vio a Tigerclaw sentado junto a Lionheart. Aquel le hecho una mirada fria de advertencia, pero entonces Ravenclaw noto algo mas, algo que habia visto al momento del ataque, que el miedo le habia hecho dudar de que era, pero ahora sabia.

Un brillo de afecto y estimacion provenian de esos ojos ambar.

* * *

><p>Soulmare: Pues, ahi esta, no es muy bueno, pero es algo. Es mi idea, Tigerclaw siempre tuvo aprecio a Ravenclaw, por eso nunca hizo nada para dañarlo, como hizo con Fireheart.<p> 


End file.
